wrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrong Turn 2: Dead End
Wrong Turn 2: Dead End is a 2007 American horror film directed by Joe Lynch and starring Erica Leerhsen, Henry Rollins and Texas Battle. A sequel to Wrong Turn (2003) and the second installment in the Wrong Turn franchise. It was released on DVD on October 9, 2007. The film received a positive response from critics making it the best-reviewed film in the franchise. It is followed by Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead (2009). Plot Reality show contestant Kimberly Caldwell is driving through the West Virginia back country searching for the location of her next project. While driving, she accidentally hits a human figure. She stops to help him, but he bites her lips off, revealing him to be Brother, a mutant cannibal. She attempts to escape but runs into Three Finger, who splits her in half vertically with an axe. He and Brother drag her body away as her intestines lie on the road. Former U.S. Marine Colonel Dale Murphy is hosting a survival reality game show The Apocalypse: Ultimate Survivalist, in the West Virginia forest with contestants lingerie model Elena, skateboarder Jonesy, Iraq veteran Amber, former football player Jake and a goth Nina. When Kimberly does not show up, unbeknownst to them, the show's producer Mara reluctantly takes her place. When the game starts, Three Finger kills Neil, one of the television crew. While Dale prepares for the games, Three Finger and another cannibal Pa, attack and knock him unconscious. Meanwhile, Mara enters the cabin to try to find a telephone as Nina follows her. While they look around the cabin, they hear the occupants return, so they hide in a bedroom. They witness a female cannibal, Ma, giving birth to a deformed baby. Her daughter, Sister, spots Nina and Mara in the bedroom, forcing the two to escape through the toilet pit. They run into the woods, but Mara is hit in the head with an ax thrown by Pa. Nina searches for the others as the cannibals collect Mara's body. After showrunner, Elena bribes M, the show's editor, by performing fellatio on him to get more screen time and then has sex with him. While The brother Was watching what happened He jerks Off, M returns to the RV while Elena stays by a lake to tan in her underwear. When Elena hears the cannibals, she starts to get dressed as Sister emerges out of jealously from the bushes and slashes her spine with a machete and kills her. While M is in the RV, Ma and Pa hijack it. Pa attacks M and captures him. Meanwhile, Dale manages to escape and battles Three Finger. After a short fight, Dale shoots Three Finger with a shotgun and he flies to the lake behind. As Jake, Amber, and Jonesy are eating some meat they found, Nina returns and explains about the cannibals. When Jake realizes it was Kimberly's leg they had been eating, he, Nina, Amber and Jonesy attempt to escape. Dale finds old man Maynard in a cabin he enters. Maynard tells him how the cannibals' mutations were caused by inbreeding and effluent dumped in the river by the abandoned paper mill. He then reveals that he is their father and attacks Dale. After a brief skirmish, Dale kills Maynard by blowing him up with a stick of dynamite. After finding the RV gone, the others run towards the woods and encounter Brother and Sister. After fighting the cannibals, Jake searches for Nina while Amber and Jonesy go for help. Jake rescues Nina from a pit and they jump into the river to escape Sister. Brother and Pa then kill Amber and Jonesy with an arrow to their heads. Nina and Jake enter the mill and find a garage full of vehicles stolen from prior victims. They find the RV, and Jake enters it and witnesses M being decapitated by Ma on a live feed monitor inside. Nina and Jake attempt to leave but the cannibals capture them. The abandoned mill is revealed to be the mutants' home. Jake is strung up and Nina is strapped to a chair with barbed wire. The mutants eat dinner and force feed, Nina. Dale sneaks into the compound and distracts the cannibals. As the cannibals are searching for him, Dale manages to kill Brother and Sister with dynamite attached to an arrow. He frees Nina and Jake, but is killed by Ma and Pa, who were incensed by the deaths of their children. Nina successfully escapes, but Jake wanders into a room fitted with an enormous tree debarker, where he is attacked by Ma and Pa. Nina returns to the mill and kills Ma and Pa with the debarker. Nina and Jake find Kimberly's abandoned car and drive away. Meanwhile, Three Finger has survived and is feeding the deformed baby with a finger revealing he's still out there. Cast *Erica Leerhsen as Nina Papas *Henry Rollins as Dale Murphy *Texas Battle as Jake Washington *Aleksa Palladino as Mara Stone *Daniella Alonso as Amber Williams *Steve Braun as Matt "Jonesy" Jones *Matthew Currie Holmes as Michael "M" Epstein *Crystal Lowe as Elena Garcia *Kimberly Caldwell as Kimberly Caldwell *Wayne Robson as The Old Man *Ken Kirzinger as Pa *Ashlea Earl as Ma *Clint Carleton as Brother *Rorelee Tio as Sister *Jeff Scrutton as Three Finger Production Wrong Turn 2: Dead End began filming on May 29, 2006 and finished on June 30, 2006 in Vancouver, Canada. Soundtrack The score soundtrack was composed by Bear McCreary. Track listing # "Main Title" (3:39) # "Ultimate Survivalist Theme Song" (3:20) by Captain Ahab # "Dale for Dinner" (2:33) # "Birth of Baby Splooge" (3:04) # "Nina's Theme" (2:43) # "Mutant Cannibal Incest" (3:01) # "Into the Mill" (2:49) # "Arrow Through Two Heads" (3:18) # "Dale Vigilante" (3:19) # "Hunting Dale" (3:40) # "Rescuing Nina" (3:04) # "Dale to the Rescue" (3:18) # "The Meat Grinder" (2:15) # "Baby Splooge Lives" (2:36) # "End Credits (Theme from Wrong Turn 2)" (3:39) # "Under Your Bones" (5:25) by Captain Ahab featuring Ivor Release The first film stills were released to Fangoria, Dread Central, and Bloody Disgusting, quickly followed by the release of the official cover art, DVD details, and disc specifications. A month later it was announced that the film was accepted at the London FrightFest Film Festival and Austin's Fantastic Fest, and premiered on August 25 in the United Kingdom, and September 21, 2007 in the United States. The film was released on DVD on October 9, 2007, in an unrated version with extras include commentary by director Joe Lynch and actors Erica Leerhsen and Henry Rollins, a second commentary by writers Turi Meyer and Al Septien, a featurette on the making of the film and the trailer. The film later released on Blu-ray on September 15, 2009. It grossed $9 million in home video sales in the US. Reception Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator, reports that it received positive reviews from 70% of 10 critics. Steve Barton of DreadCentral gave the film 4 out of 5 stars, stating that the film "is a hot ticket for some gore-soaked backwoods mayhem that gets even better with repeated viewings and lots of booze." Brian Collins of Bloody Disgusting stated that "what could have been a cheap and lazy cash-in turned out to be one of the year's better genre offerings". David Johnson of DVD Verdict said the film is "a derivative and stupid outing" but very entertaining. David Walker of DVD Talk rated the film 3.5/5 stars and called it "a consistently entertaining film" that effectively parodies and homages genre films that have come before it. At the Gérardmer Film Festival, the film won the "Best Direct-to-Video Film" award.Category:Films